Ameripan Brue Cake
by 8loutil
Summary: America has been pretty stressed out lately because of finals and teacher drama, so his roommate Japan tries to cheer him up-but utterly fails. Oneshot. Gakuen Hetalia. Rated T for mild language.


Alfred sighed and leaned back against the wall. Things had been going rough lately, with finals coming up and the teachers raising a fuse or some shit over every little thing he did wrong (which, frankly, was quite a lot) so he was a bit stressed.

He pushed open the door to the dorm he shared with his friend Kiku, only to be greeted by a foul smell and some frantic arm flapping. "Kiku!" Alfred called to his Asian friend, who was madly waving his arms around and spinning in circles. "What the hell happened?!"

Kiku stopped spinning long enough to give Alfred a panicked glance. "I do not know! One minute I am baking cake, the next minute cake is arr over the froor and it smerr bad."

Kiku seemed distraught and unfocused, so Alfred, being the hero that he is, stepped into the dorm kitchen to asses the situation. Damn, when Kiku makes a mess, he calls Godzilla in to stomp all over it. How the hell did he get cake batter on the CEILING?! "Kiku, dude, calm down! I can, like, totally fix this, no problem!" Alfred tried to reassure his roommate.

Kiku paused and glanced back at Alfred. "But I don't want to troubre you. After arr, you've been rearry stressed out ratery and I don't want to make things worse than they arready are."

"Eh? Is that so?" Alfred cocked his head slightly at his mysterious comrade. He shrugged. "Well don't worry about it. The Hero's gotta do what the Hero's gotta do, amiright? So don't you freak out over a little mess. I can clean it up in like, 5 minutes I bet." He grinned at Kiku, adjusting his glasses. "Hey, why don't you time me? It'll be a race! Nothing stressful about that, dude."

Kiku looked down at his feet. "A-arright, if that's what you rearry want, I have a timer app on my phone..." The Japanese man pulled out a smartphone and with a few quick taps, had the timer set and ready to go. "On your mark...Get set...GO!"

Within seconds Alfred had a dishrag and a mop and was simultaneously washing the counter and the floor. The cake batter smeared all over the counter, so Alfred grunted and rummaged through the sink cabinet for a scrubby sponge. Grabbing some yellow rubber gloves and Windex in the process, the counter was sparkling clean in no time. "Now for the ceiling," the American muttered. Jumping onto the counter, which was still slick from the cleaning chemicals, Alfred reached for the ceiling with the scrubby sponge, but didn't quite make it.

"Arfred! Be carefur! It's srippery!" Kiku warned from the floor, a seemingly far distance away. Gazing down at the floor made the blond woozy, and trying to regain his footing, the American slipped and fell backwards. Kiku, who happened to be right there at the moment, tried to catch the heavier male but failed miserably when both of them toppled onto the ground.

A slight beeping caused the two to bend their necks and look up at the smartphone sitting on the slick counter. "Er...time." groaned the Asian painfully, for Alfred was lying directly on top of him.

"Aw, crap! I totally could've done it too if I hadn't fallen." Whined Alfred, unaware that he was totally crushing his dorm mate. A weak groan made him glance down at his friend. "Ack! Sorry, bro! I didn't mean to crush you or anything!" Standing up, he reached out his hand and pulled Kiku up.

"Ah, th-that's fine, A-Alfred-san. I'm sure it was just an accident." The Japanese man brushed himself off and looked up at the ceiling. "I actuary think you somehow managed to crean the ceiring whire you were up there, because I don't see any nasty cake batter."

"Huh. I guess you're right, Kiku. Oh, by the way, dude." Alfred started.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you trying to bake a cake in the first place?"

"Ah, er well, I was er, trying to do something speciar for you because you seemed to stressed out ratery, and I thought making a cake was the best way to make you feer better..." Kiku stuttered, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Alfred grinned. "Aw, thanks Kiku! You're the best, dude!" He tackled Kiku in a hug, while the latter blushed furiously in his embrace. "Hey, by the way, what kind of cake was it supposed to be?"

Kiku smiled shyly. "Werr, it was supposed to be a brue cake..."

Alfred's face lit up. "Dude! That's totally awesome! Thanks a million!"

"Ah, but Alfred-san, I didn't even succeed in baking it correctry..." Kiku protested.

"Doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts, right bro? Even if you totally f*cked it up, I'm still really happy, ya know? I feel a lot less stressed knowing my best friend cares about me." Alfred grinned.

"A-Alfred-san!"

"So, in return, for makin' me feel totally awesome, I'm gonna do something for you, ok?"

"That's rearry not necessary, Alfred-san." Kiku blushed.

"Nonsense! Ok, now close your eyes. Keep 'em closed, and no peeking, got it?" Alfred said.

What could it possibry be? Kiku thought to himself, but he did what he was told and shut his eyes tightly. When he didn't hear Alfred moving, he peeked open his eyes only to find Alfred place his lips on Kiku's in a quick but firm kiss.

"A-Alfred-san?!" Kiku exclaimed in shock. "What was that?!"

Alfred frowned at his friend and shook his head. "Silly Kiku." He grinned and patted Kiku on the back. "You weren't supposed to peek!"


End file.
